Sick Days
by AirlineFlyer
Summary: Mavis gets the flu and everyone must pitch in to help her feel better. However, several hilarious hijinks come about while doing so; particularly how vampires show symptoms and when Mavis has to get a shot.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, AirlineFlyer here once again. Here's another great story for all readers around the world to enjoy.

For those who are following "_Hotel Transylvania goes to Hollywood_", please note that this story is NOT a sequel and it is a separate entry. Info regarding a sequel will be addressed in before said story's next update.

Anyway, be sure to sit back, relax, and enjoy the reading!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It was just another ordinary day in Hotel Transylvania…well…not really ordinary. The weather outside was getting colder and the entire Hotel was almost as cold as a frozen block of ice. Despite the fact that the hotel has a heating system; the problem was that it was broken. Because of this, most of the guest rooms were left with no heat, which in turn caused most of the guests to be both cold and angry.

Dracula, the owner of the hotel, wasn't faring well this season. Why? He was constantly getting crammed with both complaints about the place being extremely cold and the common everyday expenses. Unlike pretty much everyone else at the hotel, Dracula wasn't cold at all (Considering he usually wears the color black most of the time). Another reason being was that his room basically has its own fireplace. Anyway, he tried his best to address the guests' complaints by having his own monster employees fix the broken heat system. However, none of them were ever trained on how to fix heating systems considering that the hotel opened in 1898 and they didn't have climate control back then. Believe it or not, Dracula only installed a heating system recently because Johnny wanted the hotel to start getting with the times. Speaking of Dracula, he's currently on the phone right now with someone regarding repairs to the defective heater and let me tell you; it isn't going too well for him right now.

"_N-No! I don't want to take a customer survey! Just tell me how to fix this ridiculous thing!" _He exclaimed into his telephone.

The other end replied with a monotone voice: _"I'm sorry, but that option is not available at the moment. Would you like to take a survey about our service?"_

Dracula was starting to lose his patience and temper. The phone asked him about a customer survey yet again after just saying he didn't want to take one.

"_If this thing asks me about another lousy survey again…"_

"_You haven't responded to our question. Would you like to take a survey about our service?" _The operator asked while interrupting Dracula's sentence.

All bets were off now as this caused Dracula to lose his temper. Not just a short little tantrum; oh-no, it was a full-fledged freak show. He hadn't gotten this angry since he first saw Mavis kiss Johnny and the time that humans back in the old times killed his now late wife. He literally ripped the phone out of the wall like a band-aid and threw it across the room like it was nothing but a sack of potatoes. Despite the phone smashing into pieces upon impact, it was still transmitting the voice of the operator on the other end.

"_Y-You haven't r-r-responded to our q-question. W-Would you like to-"_

Dracula just basically lost it at that point. He opened the window that was somehow right next to him and then chucked the phone down toward the ground. However, he failed to check where he was throwing it because the phone struck a guest down at the courtyard where the pool was and that particular guest started shouting upward.

"_HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING OBJECTS YA STUPID-"_

Dracula slammed the window shut after that, yet he could still hear the uncontrollable shouting coming from below. After things quiet down a bit, Dracula exhaled in relief. Now he has to address three issues instead of two: The broken heating system, the hotel's budget, and now a new phone for his office. Before he could do anything, he heard some soft knocking coming from the door.

*_Knock-Knock-Knock_*

"_Yes, Come in." _Dracula called out across the room.

The door opened, revealing who was behind it. It turned out to be only Mavis, Dracula's daughter. When she walked in, Dracula put on his face a smile.

"_Mavy! What bring you in here?" _Dracula asked.

"_Well, two things." _Mavis stated. "_One, what was that all about a few seconds ago?"_

Dracula produced a very nervous grin after his daughter asked him that. How in bats time did she know about that little episode Dracula had a while ago with the phone? He had to somehow get Mavis to change the subject so he came up with a little fib.

"_Oh that? I was…uh…working out." _Dracula fibbed while smiling.

"_You were working out?" _Mavis asked her father with a face that wasn't amused at all.

"_Y-Yes, I was! I figured it was never too late to get started and I…started by…uh…throwing something." _Dracula replied.

"_What exactly did you throw dad?" _Mavis asked while coming closer to her father.

"_Uh…..just a sack of potatoes." _Dracula fibbed again.

"_If it were just that, why was it talking then and why is it not in here?" _Mavis asked.

Dracula knew he was a goner with this 'workout' charade so he decided to come clean.

"_Alright, alright, you got me my honey bat." _Dracula admitted while dropping his head. "_I got into a ridiculous argument over the phone and I threw it out the window in frustration."_

Mavis couldn't help but giggle a little bit. It's hard to imagine these days somebody throwing their phones out the window without a legit reason. But over an argument with someone? It's both legit, stupid, and funny.

"_Okay then…there was also something I wanted to ask." _Mavis said.

Dracula's attention was caught after his daughter said there was something else she wanted to discuss. He lifted his head and looked toward Mavis.

"_What is it my sweet fang?" _Dracula asked.

"_Well…me and Johnny were wondering. Could we go to the nearby village for a little bit?" _Mavis asked.

Dracula was a bit stunned by this question. He'd never let his daughter go beyond the Hotel grounds before…well except for that time with the fake village…nevermind. He knew that Mavis would be in good hands with Johnny so of course he couldn't say no.

"_Of course you can my little ghoul." _Dracula replied.

"_Holy rabies! Thanks dad!" _Mavis exclaimed while giving Dracula a hug.

"_However, I must tell you one thing." _Dracula stated while breaking up the hug. "_It's really cold outside and I want both you and Johnny to bundle up to stay warm. The last thing I want is to have you, Johnny, or both of you sick. Do you understand?"_

After finishing his sentence, Dracula was shocked to find that his daughter had already ran off to tell Johnny about her father's approval to their plans.

"_I just hope she knows it's really cold outside. I really don't want my honey bat to get sick." _Dracula said to himself.

After that, he exited the room and proceeded toward one of the elevators.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	2. Weird Gesundheits

****Author's note**: **_Hi everyone; sorry for the delay in the publication of this chapter. I had to take care of a few items outside of FanFiction since my semester in College is coming to an end._

_Anyway, I did not forget about my works on here. I now invite you to sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter! :)_

* * *

**Weird Gesundheits**

* * *

Dracula had just reached one of the elevators and pressed the button to head downward toward the lobby. Why was he heading down there? He had to address the main issues stated beforehand with the guest complaints, balancing the hotel's checkbook, and now finding a new phone system to replace the one he'd just smashed a few minutes ago. Before heading to where he is right now, he'd just given Mavis permission to head over toward the nearby village for a little while with her zing, Johnny while warning his daughter to bundle up this evening as it had been predicted by the local news to be extremely cold. While thinking about his daughter having a great time tonight, he was also worried that his little honey bat might get sick and that's the last thing he needs right now.

Anyhow, a small ding could be heard and the elevator door opened. Dracula stepped inside and pressed the button to send the elevator down to the lobby. After that, the doors closed and simple elevator music began to play. Previously, the elevator music consisted of a creepy organ score performed by one of the zombie musicians. However, it got replaced by regular common elevator music because of customer preference (not really by individual preference; the customers were persuaded after hearing some of Johnny's music from his smartphone). Despite that the general atmosphere was more calming and inviting by the music change, Dracula was not thrilled at all. He placed his hands over his ears in an attempt to drown out the tune. However, his attempts are futile as he can still hear the tune playing through his head. He was about to lose it and go insane with all the "_IT'S TAKING MY SOUL!" _stuff until the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Most of the lobby had stopped what they're doing and stared toward the vampire who then produced a nervous grin of embarrassment on his face. He stepped out and then walked over to one of the desks. Before he could reach it, however, one of his friends stopped him for a brief conversation. Who was it? Why it was his good friend, Frankenstein of course.

"_Drac! It's colder than the abominable snowman in here!" _Frank exclaimed._ "Is there an issue in here?"_

"_I'm already aware of it Frank." _Dracula replied. "_I'm_ _trying to find out how to fix the stupid heating system Johnny told me to install."_

"_Hmmm." _Frank said. "_Anyway, hope you get the heat back on."_

"_I hope so as well…" _Dracula replied. "_If I can't figure anything out, the entire hotel will go batpoop and they'll leave!"_

After that, he rushed over toward his desk where he then took out some important papers and other business related items and began to read them thoroughly. While Dracula was rushing over to his desk, he failed to notice that Mavis and Johnny were heading for the revolving door. Both of them were well prepared for the cold as they had on the finest North face jackets available anywhere and they also had some pretty nice scarfs on as well. Johnny had a simple blue one while Mavis had a nice black and red striped one. They walked through the revolving door, one at a time, and the two then began their jog toward the nearby village.

**-2 Hours later-**

Dracula was still buried, figuratively, within his important paperwork. The good news is that he finally managed to balance the hotel's expenses, despite that he now had to factor in the cost of a new phone for his office. Now he has two issues to address now: one is with having someone fix the hotel's busted heater in order to calm the anger of the freezing customers and the other is finding a new phone to replace the one he smashed previously. After an additional hour, Dracula was finished with his business. He organized his paperwork into a neat pile and left his desk. He then decided to pay his daughter a quick visit before she left with Johnny so he got back in one of the elevators and rode up to the corresponding floor. After a slightly nice elevator ride…well…I wouldn't consider it nice because Dracula nearly went crazy with the complaints about the music…**AGAIN**, he exited and walked over toward the door for room 174. However, a voice shot out before he could land a single knock on the door. Whose voice was it? It's possibly the most sarcastic one you've ever heard: The shrunken head.

"_Good luck getting an answer in there pal; she ain't here." _The head declared to the count.

This made Dracula really confused. Usually, Mavis would be in her room or socializing with Johnny within the hotel.

"_What do you mean she isn't here!?" _Dracula questioned. "_I only spoke to her like a couple of minutes ago!"_

"_Yeah, like Two hours ago you did." _The head replied.

"_Two hours!? How did that much time pass by already!?" _Dracula exclaimed.

"_Maybe because you were so busy looking at your paperwork that you didn't see them leave this place." _The head replied.

Dracula stopped and narrowed his eyes toward the shrunken head. "_Wait a minute…how did you know I was looking at some paperwork earlier?"_

All of a sudden, a suit of armor approached the vampire with an urgent message.

"_Sir! Sir! There's an emergency!" _The suit declared.

"_Ugh…I'm on it." _Dracula said with an unamused tone. Usually when a suit of armor says there's an emergency, it's just usually some small items; like plumbing.

"_It's not plumbing this time sir. It's two things: One is not really an emergency and the other is an emergency." _The suit said.

"_Alright, what are they?" _Dracula asked.

"_The first is that your daughter has returned sir." _The suit replied.

Dracula, without saying a word, ran back into an open elevator and went down to the lobby, leaving the suit of armor and the shrunken head behind.

"_But sir, the other emergency!" _The suit exclaimed in an attempt to get the counts attention. However, he was already gone and on his way down to greet his daughter.

* * *

Down at the lobby, Mavis and Johnny had just walked through the revolving door. Besides their jackets and scarfs, they're also wearing some neat looking sombreros. It actually turned out that the local village was holding a huge fiesta for some reason. It can't be Cinco de Mayo because for one thing, it wasn't May and the other was that it was extremely cold out. Another big plus from this huge party? They also participated in a huge conga line and a few other customary party events. Before they could even start discussing the party that occurred, Dracula approached them.

"_Mavy! Johnny! You're back! I didn't even see you two leave here!" _Dracula greeted the two. "_So how was your evening?"_

"_One word can describe it man and that word is AWESOME!" _Johnny replied with excitement while removing his sombrero.

"_I have to say, it was a lot of fun dad; probably the most I had in a while." _Mavis commented while adjusting her sombrero.

"_That's great to hear. By the way, where did you two get the hats?" _Dracula asked while pointing to the sombreros.

"_We got them by winning the limbo contest they had at the party!" _Johnny exclaimed while dancing to the memory of the music that was playing.

"_Wait…what is this 'limbo' you speak of?" _Dracula asked in confusion.

"_Dad, limbo is basically you have to dance your way underneath some kind of stick. If you hit it, you're out." _Mavis explained to her father.

"_Why would anyone ever go beneath a stick? Anyone can do it right?" _Dracula asked.

"_Yeah, but every time you go through it, it drops down further and further to the ground. Mavis here went through it when the bar was only 2 inches from the ground!" _Johnny replied while demonstrating how close to the ground the stick was.

"_Two inches?! But that's impossible!" _Dracula rebutted.

"_She did it though." _Johnny said. "_She actually told me how she did it as well!"_

"_Well…how did she do it?" _Dracula asked.

"_It's pretty interesting. She stood on one side while everyone was chanting her name. Then, without even moving at all, she-"_

Mavis then sneezed, which interrupted Johnny's explanation to Dracula. Upon this, Mavis' father then produced a hankie out from his pocket and handed it to his daughter. After…uh…you know, Mavis tried to give her father the hankie back. However, Dracula told her to keep it for obvious reasons.

"_Sorry." _Mavis said while sniffling a bit.

"_You alright my honey bat?" _Dracula asked.

"_Yeah. I'm actually gonna go to bed now since that party took a lot out from me." _Mavis replied.

"_You sure? I mean you just got back and all of your monster friends probably want to hear about that party of yours." _Dracula asked.

"_I'm sure. Besides, Johnny got all of the party on his phone so he can tell everyone." _Mavis replied while starting to walk toward the stairs.

Dracula was quite surprised by this answer. However, if his daughter was tired, she was tired.

"_Alright, good night my sweet blood orange." _Dracula told his daughter.

"_Thanks dad. Maybe I'll tell everyone a-about t-the-"_

She sneezed again before she could finish her sentence. Without wasting time, she took out the hankie again and blew her nose. After that, she continued walking up the stairs and Johnny soon followed after her. Dracula then took the moment to think through some items.

"_I hope my little Mavy Wavy isn't getting sick. That's the last thing I need to happen right now."_

After thinking about that thought, and shaking it off, he decided to return to his important paperwork so he walked back over to his desk. However, Dracula was in for a surprise as his desk was nowhere to be found. The vampire just stood there with wide eyes looking at where the desk was originally. He then looked toward his left, followed by his right. Then he looked behind him and then put on a face of annoyance.

"_Okay, who took my desk!?" _Dracula shouted across the lobby with a tone of anger.

The hotel's patrons shook their heads in confusion and continued along with what they're doing in the lobby. All of a sudden, the suit of armor ran up toward the count.

"_Sir! There's something you should know!" _The suit declared.

"_What is it?" _Dracula asked while facing the suit of armor.

"_You know that emergency I was trying to tell you about earlier? Well, part of it is that your desk is gone." _The suit said.

"_Yeah, you think I didn't notice?" _Dracula asked with sarcasm.

"_Yes sir." _The suit replied.

Dracula then did a facepalm. After recollecting his thoughts on how to disperse his anger and how to demote the suit of armor for that remark, he then turned back toward the suit.

"_What's the other part of the emergency?" _The count asked.

"_Well…this'll be obvious big time. The front door is gone as well!" _The suit of armor replied.

Dracula then put on a face of shock. Without wasting time, he then ran toward the lobby and where the revolving door is supposed to be, it was gone; just like the suit of armor said.

"_Okay this is getting weird." _Dracula said to himself. "_First, my desk and now the revolving door. Can't anything get any worse right now!?"_

Right on cue, a suit of armor came rushing toward him.

"_Sir! SIR! There's another emergency!"_

Dracula just sighed in frustration and then turned toward the suit.

"_Alright, what is it this time?" _Dracula asked.

"_The doors to rooms 160 to 174 just disappeared." _The suit of armor stated.

"_And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse." _Dracula said to himself.

"_What was that sir?" _The suit questioned.

"_Nothing." _Dracula fibbed.

After saying that, he rushed over toward the corresponding rooms in order to address the current situation at hand. What he doesn't know yet is that things are about to get a lot weirder for him.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	3. Exposed

**Exposed**

* * *

Right now, things couldn't have gone worse for Dracula at the moment. First off, his desk has gone missing and now two critical parts of the hotel have gone missing as well: the front revolving door and now various guest room doors. On top of that, Mavis had begun to sneeze in infrequent periods. This situation made Dracula both a little nervous and stressed because the last thing he needed was to have his daughter sick. Plus, he already had a demanding 'to do' list on his shoulders: Fix the hotel's broken heater and find a new phone system.

Anyway, we now find Dracula inside one of the elevators heading up toward the corresponding rooms. He had a serious face of anxiety and he hopes that this'll be the last of these shenanigans. A few moments later, the elevator doors opened and Dracula walked out from it. Almost immediately, he was greeted by the sounds of various guests yelling and complaining about the lack of a door. He then walked down the hall that led toward the rooms. While doing so, he was talking to himself while preparing a statement about the issue at hand. To him, this was the first time he witnessed these kinds of events in the hotel; aside from the time that…well…that's a subject to discuss later. Anyway, he made the turn around the corridor and there were the doorless rooms and let me tell you, almost all of its occupants were yelling up a storm. Without wasting time, he walked up to each and individual room in order to cool down the brouhaha. Eventually, he managed to reign in the situation; although that was a bit hard to do. Some of the guests were easy to talk to while others…well…they just threw objects at him like wet sponges and even skeleton bones and rocks in frustration. Believe it or not, one even left the hotel because of this little episode.

After that series of resolution and minor chaos, Dracula then approached room 174; his daughter's room. Dracula just walked right inside, considering that there was no door because…uh…you get the idea. Anyway, he walked into Mavis' room and then he saw his daughter in her bed. Besides being under the sheets, she was also reading a copy of one of the most popular magazines in the region: "The Gothic Chronical". Upon seeing this, Dracula walked over toward her bed and took a seat right beside her. When she saw her father take a seat right beside her, she put her magazine down and turned her attention toward him.

"_Hey dad." _Mavis said after putting the magazine down.

"_Mavy!" _Dracula greeted with a smile. "_How is my little blood-orange doing?"_

"_I'm just…*yawn*…reading a book here." _Mavis replied while yawning in between.

Mavis' reaction was quite a surprise to Dracula. Usually, she'd be more energetic and more into the spirit of things; however, giving her current condition, she was more tired and quiet. One thing the vampire took notice of was that Mavis was actually quite paler than the average vampire. Upon seeing these characteristics, Dracula's smile quickly dropped to a frown.

"_Umm…Mavis? Are you…feeling alright?" _Dracula asked with a bit of worry.

"_I am dad. I'm just…*yawn*…tired from that party I was at with Johnny." _Mavis replied while rubbing her eyes.

"_Are you sure my honey bat? You look a little…pale." _Dracula asked.

"_Hold on a second. Aren't we supposed to be pale anyway?" _Mavis asked.

"_Well…yes. Except for one thing…you're a bit paler than usual." _Dracula pointed out.

"_Hmm. I don't think so." _Mavis replied while looking at herself.

"_Never mind then." _Dracula said. "_Well…anyway, I must go back downstairs."_

"_Why's that?" _Mavis asked.

"_Uhhh…I need to…do some planning."_ Dracula fibbed.

"_What kind of 'planning' exactly? You know my birthday isn't for another 9 months." _Mavis replied.

Dracula was busted like a child with their hand in the cookie jar. The kind of 'planning' he wanted to do was that he wanted to bring in a specialist to take a look at Mavis. But in order to go do that, he had to think of a line to end the father-daughter conversation going on right now. He couldn't just come up with any excuse; he had to come up with something good. This was the case because of that one particular time in 2012 that-

"_Uh…Dad?" _Mavis asked.

"_I'm sorry my honey bat; what is it?" _Dracula replied while erasing the thought of the time he lied to his daughter about the fake village.

"_You said you're going to do 'planning' of some kind?" _Mavis reminded.

"_Oh…that. What I meant to say was why don't we take a short walk?" _Dracula said while smiling.

"_Now?" _Mavis asked. "_Can't we do this…*yawn*…later?"_

"_We can't my voodoo doll. Besides, a little walk don't hurt anyone." _Dracula replied.

"_Alright then." _Mavis said. She then started to get out of her bed until she stopped and turned toward her father.

"_Oh…sorry." _Dracula said when he realized what his daughter was trying to tell him.

He walked outside her room and then placed his back against a nearby wall. While waiting for Mavis to come out, he began to whistle to himself the tune of the hit song "_Firework_". Don't ask me why, but for some reason, he was whistling the tune. My guess is that it was a way for him to pass some time. How did he hear about the song? The vampire could thank Johnny's music collection on his phone because he actually played it one time without the headphones and let me tell you, Dracula actually almost lost his mind.

Anyway, Mavis had just came out from her room in her usual attire. She was both shocked and confused to see and hear her father whistling the tune of "_Firework". _Upon seeing his daughter, Dracula stopped whistling and tried to cover himself with his cape.

"_Did I miss anything dad?" _Mavis asked while trying to keep a straight face.

"_N-No! Nothing a-at all my little blood orange!" _Dracula replied while laughing nervously.

Mavis just crossed her arms and made a smile while raising an eyebrow.

"_Seriously! I wasn't doing anything at all!" _Dracula fibbed while laughing still.

"_Yeah; of course dad." _Mavis said with a smile. "_Anyway…*yawn*…now for that 'walk' you're talking about?"_

"_Yes of course!" _Dracula replied.

Upon saying that, Dracula began to walk down toward one of the elevators with Mavis following behind. Upon reaching an elevator, Dracula pressed a button and just stood there; waiting for an elevator to come.

"_So dad, what's the whole purpose of this walk anyway?" _Mavis asked.

"_I figured that we…er…spend some time together; just the two of us." _Dracula said.

After finishing, a small ding could be heard and the elevator door opened in front of them. Being a gentleman, Dracula offered his daughter to go in first, which she did. Dracula got in soon after. Right after the two vampires got inside the elevator, Mavis reached out for the button that would send the elevator to the lobby. But before she could press the button…

"_ACHOO!"_

Mavis sneezed again and upon that, she reached into her pocket for the hankie. Dracula jumped a little bit since he was startled by this unscheduled event. After blowing her nose, Mavis turned back to her father.

"_Sorry dad." _Mavis apologized.

"_No need to apologize my little dead-ums." _Dracula replied.

After that, he turned toward the elevator buttons in an attempt to complete the task Mavis was trying to do until she sneezed again. However though, the buttons were nowhere to be found. With a face of panic, Dracula began to search the entire elevator they're in for the buttons. 5 seconds later though, he noticed something else was missing too: the elevator itself. Because there was no elevator, the two vampires were basically standing over an open elevator shaft with no floor. Upon seeing that, Dracula's face turned green.

"_Not again…" _Dracula groaned.

After that, because of a thing called gravity, Dracula fell toward the bottom of the shaft. Mavis, however, quickly managed to transform into a bat and flew over to the perch that led toward the corresponding level of the hotel. After landing, Mavis heard a small crashing noise coming from the bottom.

*THUD*

After hearing that, Mavis flew toward the bottom of the elevator shaft in a race to see if her father was ok. When she got down to ground level, she was relieved that her dad was ok, considering that vampires are technically immortal. She changed back and helped her father up from the ground.

"_You ok dad?" _Mavis asked while helping her father up.

"_Yeah…Guess I should've turned into a bat quicker next time." _Dracula replied while bending his back into place. "_You know what? Forget the whole walk thing; sorry I dragged you out've bed."_

"_Dad, no need to be sorry. You know I'm always up for an a-ad-"_

Mavis was about to sneeze again. Dracula this time got extremely frightened because based on what's going on with his daughter sneezing and various objects going missing, he thinks that the two events might be connected to each other. Immediately, without thinking of other ways to stop this from happening, Dracula used his magic powers to freeze Mavis. After that was over, he turned toward his daughter who was now frozen still like a statue.

"_Sorry I had to do this my mavy wavy." _Dracula said.

Immediately after that, a nearby door opened and it revealed a suit of armor.

"_SIR! THERE'S ANOTHER-"_

"_I know; there's another emergency isn't there?" _Dracula asked sarcastically.

"_Yes sir. This time, it's-"_

"_The Elevator; I know that." _Dracula said while interrupting the suit of armor.

After that, he ran out from the elevator shaft into the main lobby.

"_Sir, what about your daughter here and where are you going?" _The suit of armor asked.

"_Bring my daughter back to her room and place her in her bed. I have a phone call to make." _Dracula replied.

"_Yes sir!" _The suit of armor replied while saluting.

Dracula now knew exactly what was going on. Whenever Mavis sneezes, a random object in the hotel would disappear. He knew that if he didn't bring someone in and fix this mess, all of the hotel's guests will go batpoop and won't return.

Using a nearby skull phone, Dracula dialed a specific number and waited while it rang. After 5 seconds, someone picked up.

"_Hey. Sorry to bother you but could you come by and take a look at my daughter, Mavis?" _He asked into the phone. "_Great; see you tomorrow."_

After that, Dracula hung up and his smile turned into a frown.

"_This should be interesting; I hope my little voodoo doll isn't getting sick."_ He said while starting to walk back toward his room for the night, or should I say, day.

* * *

****Author's note**: **_Hello everyone!_

_First off, Happy New Year to everyone here! Second, I'm extremely sorry this chapter took a while to put up. Many factors, including a short holiday break and some minor writers block, contributed to the 3 week delay for this story._

_Speaking of New Year's, I have many FanFiction projects in store; so check out my profile page to know more. Also, I've started counting down the days 'Hotel Transylvania 2' comes out in theaters this year!_

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	4. Diagnosis

**Diagnosis**

* * *

So far, things were not going well at all. First off, Dracula had just figured out what was causing the various items in the hotel to disappear; with the culprit unintentionally being his own daughter unexpectedly. He found this out after taking Mavis out for a short walk around the hotel and, unfortunately, experiencing how it happened beforehand in the elevator. After that ordeal went by, Dracula had done something to possibly get the situation under control; he called in one of the best physicians in the monster universe available. It wasn't easy though…just kidding. The physician Dracula called gladly took on the case and he said that he would be there tomorrow.

We now advance forward a complete 24 hours and we find Dracula and his friends conversing in the lobby. The reason why they are in the lobby is that Dracula could greet the physician personally and face to face. While waiting, he was in the middle of a conversation between him and his friends. What were they talking about? Let's zoom in and have a listen…

"_So drac, what does this doctor fellow look like anyway?" _Griffin asked.

"_He shouldn't be hard to miss. Besides, when I talked to him yesterday, he was pretty excited to come over here." _Dracula replied.

"_Hopefully, he can determine what's up with Mavis." _Frank added. "_By the way, who was behind the disappearance of all those items anyway?"_

"_Uhh…I do not know." _Dracula lied in an attempt to cover for Mavis.

"_Well; whoever it is, they've been doing it without being spotted; they must know their way around here." _Wayne added in.

"_If that's the case, how are they even moving the stuff out of here!?" _Murray asked.

"_That I have no idea." _Dracula replied. "_Hopefully I'll be able to-"_

He was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the cold, damp cement wall. Dracula and his friends quickly turned around to find a hunchback medium sized male knocking at the side of the wall. This character is the important person Dracula was expecting. His title is Dr. Victor Igor and he is one of the best physicians available in the monster universe.

"_Ahh there he is." _Dracula declared while turning and walking toward him.

"_Why hello there old chap." _Victor Igor greeted the count in a strong British accent. "_It's been a while since I last saw you here."_

"_It has been a while. Thanks for coming here today." _Dracula replied while shaking hands with Victor.

"_Anytime." _Victor Replied. "_Now…to business. You called last night about your daughter?"_

"_I did; she's been acting very weird lately and I'm not sure why." _Dracula said.

"_Did you notice any symptoms of any kind?" _Victor asked while pulling out his iPad mini 3.

"_Uh…let's see…" _Dracula replied while placing his index finger on his chin. "_First, she was sneezing frequently at different periods."_

"_Mmmhmm, go on." _Victor requested while typing.

"_Then she recently got pale." _Dracula added.

"_Wait…aren't vampires supposed to be pale?" _Victor asked.

"_Usually, but Mavis is paler than normal." _Dracula replied.

"_Interesting. Speaking of, I would like to take a look at her. Can you lead me to her room please?" _Victor asked.

"_Of course; right this way." _Dracula answered.

* * *

Dracula then led Victor Igor toward one of the elevators to go up toward Room 174. Following behind the two were Frank, Wayne, Murray and Griffin. Oh, and before we go further, the author would like to mention that after the third chapter was done, Dracula unfroze his daughter and let's just say that something else disappeared as a result. What was it? You guessed it, the entire reservation system for the entire hotel.

After a good 5 minutes of navigating throughout the hallways, the party finally reached Mavis' room, room 174. Considering that the door was gone because of one of Mavis' earlier surprise sneeze, everyone just walked right in. The party found Mavis lying in her bed while reading another issue of "The Gothic Chronical". On the bedside table, there were multiple tissue boxes as well as a half-full trash bin nearby filled with…uh…you know. Anyway, when everyone walked in, Mavis raised her head from the magazine page toward the group.

"_Hey guys…*yawn*…what's this about?" _Mavis asked.

She then turned toward Victor Igor and turned back toward her father.

"_Who is this?"_ She asked.

"_Mavis darling." _Dracula started. "_This is Dr. Victor Igor. He's another good friend of mine and I called him here today to have a look at you."_

"_*yawn*…why's that?" _Mavis asked.

"_Well…after the last two days, your condition was concerning me and I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting sick my little dead-ums." _Dracula clarified.

"_W-What makes you think I might be sick?" _Mavis asked while blowing her nose afterward with a tissue.

"_Like I said, I was getting concerned about your health and I wanted to make sure my little honey bat is alright." _Dracula reassured.

After Dracula finished, Victor Igor approached Mavis, stopped, and turned toward Dracula.

"_So this is the patient, huh?" _Victor asked.

"_Yep; that's my daughter." _Dracula replied.

"_Alright." _Victor said. "_I'd like to perform an examination of Mavis here if you don't mind."_

"_You're the physician here so go ahead." _Dracula said while giving him thumbs up.

"_Good. If you don't mind, I'd like to have some privacy here with the patient." _Victor Igor declared while reaching for his doctor's kit.

"_Oh…alright; whatever you need." _Dracula replied.

He then turned toward his friends and ushered them all outside. Due to various privacy laws, (yes, even those apply to the monster universe for some reason), they all had to wait outside until Victor Igor informs them that the examination is over and they may return inside. For the time being, Dracula and his friends all chilled outside in the hallway, standing around and doing nothing.

* * *

**15 minutes later-**

While everyone was standing around, waiting around to kill some time, Johnny happened to show up.

"_What's going on guys?" _He asked while approaching the group.

"_Ugh…nothing really. We're just waiting for Mavis in there to be done." _Wayne replied.

"_Done with what?" _Johnny asked with a face full of curiosity. "_Done with packing so we can travel the world together?"_

"_It's not that." _Wayne said.

"_What is she up to then?" _Johnny asked.

"_Uh…Drac? Would you like to explain to Johnny boy here?" _Wayne asked.

Dracula approached Johnny and tugged him over to the sidelinesfor a quick talk. At first, Johnny didn't know how to respond to this kind of thing, but after Dracula told him it wasn't anything too serious, he sighed in relief.

"_Look, the reason why we're standing out here is because I'm having Mavis here looked over by a physician. Her condition over the past two days was concerning me." _Dracula finished.

"_I bet Mavis will be OK. She was probably tired from that huge party we went to two days ago." _Johnny reassured the count.

"_I hope that's the case becau-"_

"_Hey Drac! The docs done and he wants you in here." _Frank called out.

Without wasting any precious time, Dracula zoomed right into Mavis' room. He found Victor Igor tapping in some info on his iPad while Mavis was on top of her covers laying down with her knees bent and she was resuming her reading of the magazine. Unknown to Dracula, the others had their ears glued to the stone wall in anticipation of the doctor's verdict.

"_Okay Dracula…I have some good news and some bad news about your daughter here." _Victor Igor started. "_Which one would you like to hear first?"_

"_Ugh…I might as well get it over with; Give me the bad news first." _Dracula replied.

To him, bad news wasn't a new term at all. He constantly got a boatload of bad news every day for the last 2 days, everything from constant emergencies with the various hotel items going missing and usual ones everyday like plumbing and all that.

"_Okay, here's the bad news…" _Victor began. "_It's…" _He then paused for a good minute and a half.

"_It's what? C'mon, tell me!" _Dracula exclaimed impatiently.

"_Mavis here has a temperature of 103…." _Victor declared.

Dracula cringed for a good bit.

"…_and she has the flu."_

Dracula then just stood there without saying a word or moving a muscle. Those exact words from the doctor clearly hit the vampire hard like a 130 mph split window corvette charging right at him. Again, he couldn't believe what he just heard. This was clearly the thing he needed right now; his daughter getting sick on top of trying to fix the broken heater and replacing his office phone.

"_Uh…Drac?" _Victor asked while waving his hand in front of Dracula's face.

"_Oh, sorry." _Dracula apologized while clearing his mind of the horror of his constant 'to-do' list piling up and up. "_Anyway, how much will this cost me?"_

"_Well…considering that we doctors don't make house calls anymore today and that we go way back…I'll just give you the family discount." _Victor replied.

"_Which is…?" _Dracula asked with suspicion.

"_Five hundred eyeballs." _Victor declared.

"_FIVE HUNDRED EYEBALLS!?" _Dracula exclaimed in shock.

Clearly, this kind of price for a doctor visit would make pretty much anyone flip out in shock. In the monster world, an eyeball is equivalent to about 10 dollars in the human world. If a human were to do the math for Dracula right now, let's just hope they have a huge wallet...

"_Yep. Without the discount, it would've cost ya 1000 eyeballs." _Victor pointed out.

Dracula was about to faint, but he caught himself at the last minute.

"_Fine…can you just bill it to the insurance?" _Dracula asked.

"_Of course." _Victor replied.

Dracula was about to pull out his insurance card until Victor realized something.

"_Oh phooey! I forgot to give you the good news about Mavis!" _He realized.

"_Let's just hope it's better than this bad news right now…" _Dracula said with a face full of pout.

"_The good news is that it's nothing serious. It's just a mild strain." _Victor pointed out.

"_Okay…*phew*…So what do we have to do now?" _Dracula asked.

"_I'd keep her in bed for the time being, just to be on the safe side." _Victor added. "_Also, I must go back to my office to pick up something to treat it."_

"_How long will that take?" _Dracula asked.

"_Three…"_

"_Days? Weeks? Months!?" _Dracula asked in anticipation.

"_Yep maybe five." _Victor finished.

Dracula's faced turned into shock.

"_Joking aside, it'll take three days tops and I'll be back then." _Victor finished.

"_Okay then." _Dracula concluded. "_Now…about those 500 eyeballs."_

"_Oh, right! Just hand me the insurance card and you'll be set then." _Victor requested.

The count produced the card and Victor immediately began taping on his iPad. Mavis, meanwhile, lowered her magazine and asked her dad over.

"_Hey dad, Can I ask you a question?" _Mavis asked.

"_Sure my little dead-ums." _Dracula answered while placing his hand on Mavis' warm forehead.

"_Since when did us vampires and…*COUGH COUGH*… other monsters have health insurance?" _She asked while a cough broke through.

"_Ugh…ever since last year." _Dracula replied while groaning. "_Stupid individual mandate."_

"_What?" _Mavis asked.

"_Nothing my honey bat." _Dracula replied.

"_Alright Dracula, you're all set!" _Victor declared while handing the insurance card back. "_Like I said, keep her in bed for three days and I'll be back around that time too."_

"_Three days!?" _Mavis exclaimed in disbelief. "_What am I supposed to do during then!?"_

"_Rest up and maybe read a book or stream a movie." _Victor replied.

Mavis immediately picked up her magazine again and resumed her reading.

"_Wait…what is this 'streaming' you speak of?" _Dracula asked in confusion.

"_One of your friends out there is doing that right now so you can go ask him. Anyway, I must be off." _Victor replied while heading out the door.

* * *

Upon hearing that, and the laughter of everyone outside, he zoomed right outside of the doorway. When he got there, he saw Johnny and the others watching some kind of movie with his Samsung Galaxy.

"_Oh hey Drac!" _Johnny was the first to speak. "_You wanna watch this movie with us?"_

"_No. Besides, I already got a huge list anyway." _Dracula replied sarcastically.

"_Aww c'mon! It's really funny!" _Johnny rebutted.

"_Like I said before, no." _Dracula reassured.

Griffin was the first to speak. "_Anyway, we overheard what the doc was saying about Mavis and…"_

"_Wait…you guys were eavesdropping!?" _Dracula exclaimed in shock.

Nobody talked and Johnny and the others whistled out loudly.

"_Ugh forget it. I'll just cut to the chase." _Dracula admitted.

"_So Mavis has a thing called the 'flu' apparently. What does that mean?" _Murray asked.

"_I don't know! Besides, I'm no doctor anyhow." _Dracula replied.

"_Hmmm. _Murray replied.

"_So what do we do now?" _Johnny asked.

"_For three days, we have to tend to Mavis for anything she needs. She can't leave her room once so ever." _Dracula declared. "_To do that, I'm going to have you guys…"_

He didn't get to finish as everyone had run off to prepare to attend to whatever Mavis needs during her downtime.

"_Impressive. I didn't know they're super eager to help out so quickly." _Dracula admitted.

After saying that, he immediately ran toward the nearest elevator to go after…on second thought,…he had to take the stairs because one of Mavis' sneezes caused the elevator to disappear. If he thought he was in a pickle now, he has no idea what the next three days have in store for him.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Hello Everyone, AirlineFlyer here once more._

_I'd like to send out a huge apology to the followers of this story regarding the time frame of this update. __My college semester so far has been eating up a lot of my free time and I'm also in the process of moving to a new house._

_I hope you understand and I hope you guys will continue to enjoy this story as well as my other and upcoming works. :)_

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	5. Housekeeping!

****Author's note**: **_Hello everybody! I know you guys have been waiting a while for an update to this story. Well...here you go. :)_

* * *

**Housekeeping!**

* * *

We now advance a complete 24 hours and right now, our monster friends are bustling through all nooks and crannies of Hotel Transylvania in an effort to find something that will help Mavis cope with her downtime with the flu. For the Drac pack (Dracula, Wayne, Murray, Griffin and Frank), this was something new to them since they have no knowledge once so ever of human diseases as well as not having experience in the medical field…well ok they DO know some stuff but it only pertains to monster diseases. Anyway, everyone is trying to locate something that could be useful in the situation; however, given that some of the various items throughout the hotel recently disappeared because of Mavis' sneezing, finding something that could help Mavis' condition was getting more and more difficult by the minute. In fact, some of them are actually starting to complain about the increasing difficulty.

"_Did anyone find something yet?" _Dracula called out while going through some nearby wall cabinets.

"_Nope." _Frank replied while searching a drawer.

"_Nothing here." _Griffin and Wayne shouted out while digging through a cupboard.

"_Zip. Nadda." _Murray and Johnny replied.

After everyone threw in their answers, Dracula started to get frustrated as he kept digging through the cabinets.

"_Ugh…this search keeps getting harder and harder by the minute! Don't we have something here that could work!?"_

"_Well…considering that most of the items here have been disappearing undetected for the last two days, I don't think so…" _Frank called out.

"_Well that doesn't give me much hope. Anyway, I want you guys to…"_

"_Sir! There's an urgent issue!"_

Dracula was yet again interrupted by the suit of armor and he sighed just before addressing it; assuming that some other object had just disappeared…**Again**.

"_Let me guess…something here just disappeared again?" _He asked with sarcasm.

"_You got it sir." _The suit of armor confirmed. "_And this time, it's the hotel pool."_

Dracula had mixed feelings upon hearing that one. While to him it was indeed stressful and bad that yet another hotel item disappeared because of Mavis' sneezing, he was also relieved because since it was cold as a Popsicle outside, no one would ever think about using the pool during this season.

"_Wait…the pool's gone!?" _Griffin exclaimed in disbelief.

"_There goes our planned ice rink." _Johnny admitted.

"_Hold on a second…you were gonna turn my pool into an ice rink!?" _Dracula asked in shock.

"_Yeah; figured we'd play some hockey or something later." _Johnny replied.

"_Okay, two things: One, my daughter needs our help at the moment and we can't just goof off. Second, what is this Hockey thing anyway!?" _Dracula said.

"_I'll explain later." _Johnny replied. "_Besides, we need to help Mavis out right now like you said."_

"_I'm glad you see it that way. Besides, you two zinged and you each need to be there for each other." _Dracula reaffirmed.

Before anything else could be said, another suit of armor immediately ran up to the group.

"_Sir! There is yet another emergency!" _The suit of armor declared.

"_Man…I can't get a break from this can't I?" _Dracula complained while groaning beforehand.

"_Nothing disappeared this time." _The suit of armor replied. "_However, there is a problem in room 174 that requires your attention."_

Upon hearing that particular room number, Dracula sped off while Johnny followed behind at a slower pace than the count, leaving the others behind.

"_Huh…I wonder what that was all about." _Frank wondered while turning to the others.

"_Beats me." _Griffin replied. "_Based on what's going on lately, it probably has something to do with Mavis."_

"_Probably so." _Frank answered.

After coming to that conclusion, everybody else resumed their search while the suit of armor also ran off to catch up to Dracula and Johnny.

* * *

A few moments later, Dracula and Johnny have reached the doorway that led straight into Mavis' room. Upon walking in however, they're greeted by somebody familiar. Who was it? Why it was Dr. Victor Igor of course.

"_Victor? What are you doing here?" _Dracula asked upon seeing the doctor again.

"_Drac! It's great to see you again." _Victor Igor greeted while approaching the vampire and human. "_Do you remember when I told you guys that it'd take three days to acquire a treatment for Mavis' case of the flu?"_

"_Yeah…please tell me you figured something out." _Dracula pleaded with a face full of stress.

"_There's some good news for you my friend, because I actually had the treatment ready at my office." _Victor Igor declared with a smile.

Both Dracula &amp; Johnny all produced huge grins on their faces (Dracula's grin being slightly larger) and high fived each other.

"_There is a downside though I have to add…" _Victor said.

Dracula's large grin dropped suddenly like a massive boulder.

"_What is it?" _Dracula groaned with despair.

"_It's not what you think." _Victor said. "_It's that the treatment is only available in one way."_

Johnny then cringed upon hearing that.

"_Don't tell me it's…"_

Victor Igor nodded with a frown on his face.

"_Ohh…No…"_

"_Yep". _Victor declared sadly.

"_What is it!?" _Dracula added with anxiety.

"_The treatment itself is only administrable through this here." _Victor said while pulling out a medical syringe.

"_Oh…I can see why now." _Dracula said upon seeing the device.

"_Man I hate those things." _Johnny declared. "_Wait…can't you also get the flu treatment as a nasal spray?"_

"_That's what I was going to do…" _Victor Igor began. "_However, I ran out of those. So a shot will have to do."_

"_So…where on my daughter is this thing going to be applied at?" _Dracula asked.

"_Well…there's only one place. And that's in-"_

"_ACHOO!"_

Victor Igor was interrupted by Mavis' sudden sneeze. Upon that, everybody turned toward the doorway that led into Mavis' room and, with the blink of an eye, the unthinkable happened. All of the walls that give the various customers privacy in their rooms…disappeared. Upon seeing this happen, Dracula had a panic attack and all of the various hotel guests started to go bananas. Dracula went to each and every individual room and tried to address the problem. Meanwhile, Mavis happened to turn around and see the trio outside her room.

"_Hey guys. Sorry about-"_

Mavis paused upon seeing Dr. Victor Igor with them.

"_Huh…I didn't know that *COUGH* *COUGH* the doctor was with you guys."_

"_We didn't know he came by too." _Johnny replied. "_Anyway, he has something that'll help you out."_

"_What would that be?" _The female vampiress asked while rubbing her nose with her arm.

"_That'll be this." _Victor replied while holding the syringe.

Upon seeing the needle, Mavis cringed and got up. Little did Johnny and her father know, is that she has a long time fear of needles. Why is that? Well…consider that vampires want to avoid being stabbed in the heart with a stake. It's basically the same principal if one thinks about it.

Without saying a word, Mavis ran toward the window of her bedroom and upon reaching it, she transformed into a bat and flew off into the horizon. After seeing this, Johnny and Victor Igor turned to each other.

"_I wonder what that was all about." _Victor wondered after seeing his patient run and fly off.

"_I'm asking myself the same thing." _Johnny replied. "_However we-"_

"_We need to head out there and find her!" _Dracula yelled out while trying to calm down the developing riot among the hotel guests.

"_Sounds most appropriate." _Victor declared.

"_Alright, you guys head downstairs and meet with the guys while I try to handle this mess up here!" _Dracula yelled out while trying to overcome the shouting of the guest's complaints.

Upon hearing that, Johnny and Victor Igor immediately rushed downstairs in order to round up Dracula's friends to form a search party to track down Mavis and give her the shot necessary to treat her sickness of the flu and hopefully fix every misfortune that has happened so far.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	6. The Hunt is on

****Author's note**: **_21 follows for 'Sick Days'!? Wow! I guess you guys really want to see what happens next :) . First off, a huge thanks to everybody for your support throughout this story's development so far; Your reviews and viewership help out in a major way. Second, apologies for the lapse of time in between chapters; tons of outside things got in the way. _

_And now...here you go; the next chapter for 'Sick Days'! Hope you guys enjoy._

* * *

**The hunt is on**

* * *

Johnny and Dr. Victor Igor were currently rounding up Wayne, Griffin, Murray and Frank in order to form a search party to find Mavis after she ran off earlier. Why did she run away in the first place? Well…when she saw the medical syringe that Dr. Victor Igor brought with him and hearing that it was intended for her, you put together the rest. Anyway, the duo had just caught up with the others and informed them of the current situation at hand.

"_Wait…what happened again?" _Griffin asked after hearing about the situation.

"_I had the treatment with me and while I was telling Drac and Johnny here about it, the patient in question happened to see it and she ran off." _Victor Igor replied.

"_Well that sounds bad." _Wayne said.

"_Hold up a sec, what happened to Drac?" _Frank asked upon seeing that the vampire was nowhere to be seen.

"_He had to take care of…an 'issue'…that kind of came up." _Victor Igor replied.

"_Yeah, something about the walls disappearing or something like that." _Johnny added.

"_Wait…WHAT!?" _The four monsters exclaimed upon hearing this.

All of a sudden, Dracula came running down the stairs and the others can see that something was clearly wrong with him; he had a face full of fright and a good chunk of his usual outfit were ripped to shreds.

"_Whoa". _Griffin was the first to say upon seeing the count.

"_What happened with you?" _Wayne asked.

"_All…I can say is…never try to stop a riot." _Dracula said in between heavy panting.

"_I can see why." _Frank said while pointing to Dracula's messed up outfit.

"_Aside from this whole thing, we need to get out there and find my honey bat quick!" _Dracula exclaimed.

"_Alright, but first…you might want to fix yourself up there." _Victor Igor said while referring to Dracula's messed up outfit.

Upon seeing this, Dracula used his vampire magic and in the blink of an eye, he immediately changed into his normal outfit.

"_That's done and over with." _The Count said afterward._ "Now we must head out there and find my daughter so Victor here can hopefully fix everything and I can hopefully reverse the series of misfortunes that happened so far."_

After listening to this, the characters then discussed a plan on how to carry out the search party. One thing they had to remember is that since Mavis is the daughter of Dracula, she basically had the same powers and tricks that Dracula knew so…The others would be fighting a fire with fire basically. Also, what they knew as well was that they had to act quickly and promptly because now with Mavis out in the open, the disappearing acts that are caused by her sneezes can affect pretty much everything in sight. And if that's the case, there's a guarantee that much of the human society is at risk.

"_Wait…what did he just say?" _Johnny asked with a dash of worry.

"_Nothing my boy, nothing." _Victor Igor replied.

Okay, aside from that. Upon conclusion of their discussion, the characters all geared up for the hunt. Each one dressed up with a red bandana, eye black, a water canister, and Camo T-Shirts. I know the outfit choice is kind of weird for the task at hand, but it's pretty cool if one thinks of it.

"_You're kidding me right? We're going out there in THIS!?" _Dracula exclaimed in disgust.

"_Hey! It looks cool man; plus, I dig the Camo." _Frank said while admiring the shirt.

"_I second that." _Griffin added.

"_Same here. Plus, I like the bandanas!" _Murray said with a grin.

Upon turning towards Johnny, who then gave a huge grin and two thumbs up, Dracula's face dropped even further. To him, this entire outfit was extremely ridiculous and for _**the **_Count Dracula to go out there in that outfit would totally make him a laughing stock in the monster world…and also the human world should anybody see him. But hey, as they always say; if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

* * *

Meanwhile…over at a small local village, we find a small bat flying in the frigid skies over it. Believe it or not, that small bat is actually Mavis, who was actually fleeing from Victor Igor's medical syringe. Why would somebody run away from something like that? It was actually because she has a fear of needles because…well…we all know with Vampires and the wooden stake thing.

Anyway, Mavis flew downward onto the roof of a building, transforming back into normal form upon touchdown. After that, she took a moment to straighten her hair with her hands and looked all around 360 degrees; just to make sure that no one from the hotel was hot on her tail (Unbeknownst to her though, the others are gearing up to go after her). After she completed her look around, she then walked on the walls towards the ground. To the regular townsfolk who saw the teenage vampire do this, some of them were quite flabbergasted while others were simply running away like wimps, pretty typical for those particular folks who've never seen such sorcery before. When she made it to ground level, most of the regular folks who were left continued to stare at the female vampiress; not just because of her walking on the walls and stuff like that, but also that she was pretty close to being as pale as a ghost. Eventually, one of them managed to muster up the courage necessary to walk up to her. Mavis noticed the human approaching her and turned towards them.

"_E-Excuse me madam, you feeling alright?" _The villager asked.

"_A little bit; why's that?" _Mavis asked while rubbing her arm on her nose.

"_You're extremely pale and you don't look so hot." _The villager replied.

"_It…It's nothing serious; It's just a slight cold." _Mavis replied while hiding what her real sickness is.

"_Oh that's not…wait…did you say you have a cold?" _The villager asked with suspicion.

"_Yeah." _The female vampiress replied. "_But like I said, it's not that serious."_

Upon realizing what was going on, the villager that was speaking with Mavis immediately took a step backward and turned toward his colleagues. While that was going on, Mavis just stood there with a look of concern and felt extremely nervous while the villagers talked about the current issue at hand. But then…

"_ACHOO!"_

* * *

Back to the others; Dracula, Johnny, Wayne, Murray, Griffin, and Frank have just walked outside the hotel and onto the respective courtyard…while in the cool (or ridiculous in Dracula's case) outfit. Dr. Victor Igor had split from the party temporarily in order for him to retrieve his special 'medic car'. What is such a contraption you ask? It's quite simple because it's built upon a-

"_Hey! Don't spoil it yet; wait until I pull up to the other characters in it!" _Victor Igor exclaimed, cutting off the narrator.

Alright, alright jeez…Anywho, the others were currently standing outside; waiting for Victor Igor to show up in his special medic car so that they could go after Mavis after she ran off earlier. The guys were standing patiently in the courtyard, yet also shivering at the same time mainly because it was still quite cold outside, even for Wayne.

"_W-Where is this guy!?" _Murray asked. "_It's c-co-cold out here!"_

"_He said he'll b-be over in a few." _Dracula replied. "_Hopefully w-we're not too late."_

"_Uhh…Drac?" _Johnny asked. "_We're a-already late."_

"_W-What do you mean?" _The vampire asked the human boy.

"_You m-may want to s-see this." _Johnny said while passing his Samsung Galaxy towards Dracula.

Upon receiving custody of the device and facing toward it's screen, he looked at it in horror. The screen read that a local town was in complete chaos following the sudden and mysterious disappearance of their local town hall. From what the count has learned previously, he knew who was behind this little caper and they must act quickly.

Before the vampire could say anything, the group heard a truck horn followed by a blare of ambulance sirens. They turned their attention toward the front gate and they saw one of the most exotic vehicles they ever saw. Upon the characters turning towards the vehicle, Dr. Victor Igor poked his head out from the driver side and waved at the characters.

"_WELL BOYS, WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" _He called out over the loud rumbling of the engine.

"_LOOKS AWESOME!" _Johnny exclaimed in reply. "_BUT WHAT IS IT EXACTLY?"_

"_HOLD ON A SECOND." _Victor Igor yelled out.

After that, he stuck his head back in and drove the vehicle closer to the characters for a close up. When that was done; Victor Igor turned it off, got out of it, and approached the rest of the group. While he stood right next to it with a look of greatness, most of the others were confused by it. The reason being was simply that the monsters never saw such a high tech pickup truck before in their lives.

"_So…what is that contraption there?" _Dracula asked.

"_This…" _Dr. Victor Igor began, "_…is my special Medic Car." _

"_A 'car'? Looks more like a truck to me." _Frank said upon seeing it.

Victor Igor just sighed while shaking his head upon hearing that and he then turned towards the fourth wall.

"_Hey…uh…narrator? Can you explain the whole vehicle for me? That'd be great, thanks." _He asked.

Of course I can good sir! Dr. Victor Igor's 'Medic Car' is not a car actually, but a truck just like Frank said. The truck this medic car was built upon was a white 2017 Ford F-150 Raptor and the reason being is because of its monstrous off-road performance and its quickness as well as its extreme durability. On its roof were ambulance lights and all over the exterior were various medical decals. Aside from the mods done to it, the truck itself looked lean and mean; sporting huge off-road tires, a sleek body design made from military grade aluminum alloys and a bunch of other things.

"_Wait, so what are these 'aluminum alloys' you speak of?" _Dracula asked while continuing to stare at the vehicle.

"_I'll explain later, just get in!" _Victor Igor replied.

Upon the command; Dracula, Johnny, and all the others plowed into Dr. Victor Igor's medic car and strapped themselves in. Dr. Victor Igor, Dracula, and Johnny sat in the driver's cab while Wayne, Murray, Griffin, and Frank camped out in the flat bed in the back. In the cab, Johnny pulled out his smartphone and showed it to the Doctor.

"_You know where this is?" _The human asked while the smartphone showed the previously mentioned news alert.

"_Surprisingly, I do!" _Victor Igor replied with enthusiasm. "_In fact, I actually visited a client there a couple of times so I know my way there."_

Without hesitation, Dr. Victor Igor turned on the truck, moved the control shift and then slammed on the accelerator. This caused the medic car to immediately take off while also pinning the characters in their seats (or pinned inside the flatbed in the case of Wayne, Murray, Griffin, and Frank).

Hopefully, the group won't be too late to the scene and they'll (hopefully) put an end to the recent string of misfortunes and fumbles that've occurred for the past few days…oh and to also cure Mavis of her sickness.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


End file.
